Mr. Clockwork
Aka, Clockwork for short. A well respected member of the Pirates side, and at one point, Bill's Assistant, until the position is no longer needed. Has been dubbed as the 'Bill clone' at one point due to similar RP style. The Story of Clockwork Mr. Clockwork was created by a scientist called: Charles Clockwork. Charles was a vengeful man, his heart filled with hate and anger over the death of his family. Charles family were burned at the stake for being associated with the black arts of Witch Craft. His town became notorious for there killings, the town of Salem. Charles hid away from the people, he spent his time drawing plans for a weapon of destruction. As the years past by, Charles was able to create a new substance. A new powerful, flexible metal. This metal would be the key element to create his weapon. It took years for Charles to manufacture that metal, and it would take many more for him too create "Salem, The Avenger" That was suppose to be its name, but anger slowly left Charles heart and he was filled with sadness. Many years later, Charles had completed his work. He had created his weapon. He gave it a name "Mr. Clockwork" instead of the other name. He gave that name to Clockwork because, were as humans would have would be organs, Clockwork had... Well Clockwork, he was powered by those little gears and clogs. Charles was so pleased of his work, he just had to test it out. Later that night, when Charles brought Clockwork to life he ordered him to march down to the town of Salem and slaughter the people. Turns out, the sadness that filled his heart was again re-filled with anger and pain. Clockwork had a conciousness, something that Charles did not give him. Clockwork turned on Charles and killed him, by throwing him from the window of his laboratory, high up in the mountains. Soon after that, Clockwork saw the world for the first time. And his first sight was of him killing his creator. He could feel pain and sadness, he did not know what these emotions were and how to control them. Most people look at Clockwork like a monster, but he is just lonely and filled with sorrow, he wants to feel emotions that could make him feel human. Days as a Pirate Clockwork was introduced with a welcoming hand from an iconic figure BlastFurnaceBill. Since his meetings with BlastFurnaceBill, Clockwork grew and evolved in many ways, all helping him become the Pirate that he is today. Always willing to get down and dirty for the sake of Pirates, Clockwork is loyal to his Overlord and his brethren. Clockwork first met with Nightingale, Joyee, when Clockwork resided within The Clockwork Tower. They were his first, proper, interaction with other beings that did not fear him. At first he was in shock, and at that time he did not know that they were going to be his enemies: the Ninjas, but they brought Clockwork out of his home and very much so triggered his now-living life. Over a short time his loyalty would become unwavering to the Pirates, and to this day, he still lives a fantastic life. Arm Transformations & Electrical Current Useage Mr. Clockwork has a limited, but very challenging arsenal of weaponry, such as: *Electro Cannon, which fires a blast/pulse of electricity, built up over a short time within Mr. Clockworks body. *Another transformation that his arms can proceed to do is to morph into are two blades, this is a simple, and useful, weapon. * The last weapon that he can use is a ranged weapon much like a gun. Expect the bullets are made from the material that Mr. Clockwork is made from. Of course, he has a limit on how much of his material he can use, but he can absorb other metals to "recharge" that would be capable of merging with his own. This gun is much like a primitive mini-gun. The weapon is made up of six, slender cylinders that are connected to a circular metal disk, where Clockwork's elbow joint should be post-transformation. Clockwork has developed a new set of skills such as: * His ability to create a large electrical current, which enhances every aspect of Clockwork. This ability is normally used to help Clockwork get the edge in a battle against a challenging foe. Category:Pirates